The Truth: Part 1
by Latin Usako
Summary: Akane must face many truths...most of which are not all that pleasant.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rumiko  
Takahashi and other respective companies and I am  
in no way making any profit from this story. This  
is just for my personal enjoyment and for the  
enjoyment of those who may read this.  
  
Email me with C&C: simplyshy@hotmail.com  
  
*************************************************  
  
The Truth: Part 1  
  
by SM  
  
*************************************************  
  
I don't remember much about the day I died.   
  
At least, I don't remember much that happened after I left the darkness.   
That's what I remember the most: the darkness as it consumed me and trapped me.   
  
I was nothing.   
  
And Ranma, he never talks about that day. The last time he ever said anything was the day I confronted him about having heard him say he loved me on Phoenix Mountain.   
  
I told Ranma that in my paralyzed state I had heard the words he had spoken. I did so in hope that maybe he would finally find the courage to tell me he loved me.   
  
But he didn't.  
  
He got this panic stricken look, it was priceless really and I would have laughed had I not been so serious at the moment, and denied it profusely. I can still remember his words, his voice cracking as he said them.   
  
"Now why would I do a stupid thing like THAT?!"  
  
He must have seen the hurt expression I cast his way because he quickly remembered that he had other things to do and scampered off, a true master of the "Anything Goes When You Say Idiotic Things" technique.   
  
That was the last time I ever broached the subject and time passed by. The wedding fiasco occurred and that simply left me drained. I was tired of the foolishness and tired of everyone wanting to meddle with our lives and I stopped caring. Caring whether or not Ranma ever admitted that he felt something for me. Stopped hoping that he would get the nerve to fix the situation he was in.   
  
I knew the multiple fiancée fiasco wasn't his fault, but I couldn't help but feel resentful that he didn't at least try to take care of it. All I wanted was to see that he wanted to find a solution to the problem...it may not have been the best or the easiest but if I had seen him trying I would have been there for him. Just as he'd always been there for me.  
  
But he didn't, and the days were the same. Shampoo would 'accidentally' jump into his arms. Ukyo, having been forgiven her trespass on our wedding day, would stop by to give her Ranchan some 'decent food' whenever she got wind that it was my turn to cook dinner. Mousse tried to kill Ranma on a daily basis because he was too stupid and blinded by love to see that Shampoo would never care for him.   
  
It was the same thing over and over until I didn't feel anything anymore. I kept walking when Shampoo went on one of her glomping fits. I excused myself whenever Ukyo stopped by, letting Ranma know that I hoped he enjoyed his good meal. I simply left to take a breath of fresh air whenever Mousse's toys got out of hand...when I got a feeling that Nabiki would have to call the contractors afterwards.   
  
I think Ranma sensed it, because he would stop at my room and I'd hear a soft knock at my door. I always pretended to be asleep because I didn't want to deal with him. I knew I'd get angry and then feel guilty afterwards when my emotions got the better of me. I was tired of that feeling so I would sit as still as I could almost not breathing, waiting until the knocking stopped and I heard his footsteps as he ran down the stairs.   
  
Many times he tried talking to me on our way to school, and always started off the same way.   
  
"Hey, um...Akane.. I've been meaning to.."   
  
And I would suddenly speed up, telling him that we were late and I was not about to be drained by the "five-yen coin happy" Hinako-sensei. It felt good, the running. The wind beating against my face, the adrenaline pumping through my body.   
  
That made it easier for me to beat the Hentai Horde and I had no qualms about booting Kuno-sempai to the farthest region of the city. Those things calmed me and kept me from exploding. I was really afraid of that.   
  
Exploding.  
  
Kasumi began to worry and offered her usual services. As usual, oneechan worried so much about everyone else. As if I couldn't see that she'd played the role of mother so long that she'd become trapped by it. Poor Kasumi.   
  
It was far to easy to fool Kasumi because as long as I gave her a bright smile and assured her that everything was fine and it was just that school was getting to me, she seemed satisfied with my answers. Besides, I made sure to eat everything on my plate and I was turning in homework so I guess she figured things couldn't be that bad.  
  
And each day I felt more miserable than before.   
  
Father never paid much attention, usually because he was too busy playing shogi with Genma and, well, he had gotten a bit too attached to sake. I didn't mind though because seeing him sprawled on the ground, a small smile on his lips while he slept against a drunken panda was better than watching him mourn a long lost love.   
  
The person I least expected to notice was Nabiki. She was usually too busy dealing and wheeling to be concerned with whether or not her baby sister was feeling down in the dumps. But then again, Nabiki was always full of surprises.   
  
She offered to go with me to the market one day when I was running errands for Kasumi. I was a bit taken aback but accepted the offer. After all, it would be just like old times when Nabiki and I would run down to the local candy store to buy sweets.   
  
We walked along the narrow streets, neither of us saying anything for a while and I was grateful for the silence. Nabiki was the first to break it.  
  
"So, little sister, you do know that you still have a debt that needs to be paid, right?"  
  
I growled a bit and glared at Nabiki. She merely ignored me and continued with her barbs.  
  
"You know, I could get you a job if you wanted. Kuno's been asking about the possibility of getting you to be his sex bunny. He'd pay a lot of money." Nabiki grinned mischievously, but I was not in the mood.  
  
I walked on ahead of Nabiki, my body rigid.  
  
"Just joking little sister! Can't you take a joke?"  
  
She ran to catch up with me and when she was finally by my side I stopped and turned to her.   
  
"Don't you think I proved how well I could take a joke on my 'wedding day' Nabs?"  
  
Nabiki looked at me, torn between slapping me and bursting into tears. She knew that Ranma and I still hadn't gotten over the whole wedding fiasco and we had not forgiven her fully for her part in it. Besides, I hadn't called her Nabs ever since our mother's death.  
  
I sighed and grabbed Nabiki's hand, pulling her towards the local soda shop. The time had come for Nabiki and I to have a serious talk.  
  
We got a booth furthest from the bustle of the customers. A young boy of about fifteen years took our order, and we gave each other knowing looks when his hand shook as he was taking our order. Ranma would have eagerly taken advantage of his Tofu-like babbling but I took pity on the poor guy and gave our order as quickly as possible.   
  
"Now what was that about me not being able to take a joke oneechan?" I placed my hand on my chin and stared at Nabiki, my eyebrows raised.   
  
Nabiki's face was expressionless as she sat there and for a moment I thought that she would completely ignore my comment. My Neechan would do that a lot...she'd just breeze over topics she didn't feel needed exploration.   
  
But she finally sighed deeply and slumped in her seat. For once in her life Nabiki actually seemed ashamed of something she had done.   
  
"Akane...I...imsorryok?" She whispered the last part and I had to strain to hear her.   
  
Finally, Nabiki had finally offered her apologies. But I didn't feel like letting her off the hook so easily.   
  
"What was that oneechan?" I gave her the most innocent 'whatever do you mean' look.  
  
"I said imsorry..."   
  
"Forgive me Nabiki but you're going to have to speak up a bit, I think that  
I'm-"  
  
"I said I'M SORRY OK??!!" All conversation stopped as other customers turned to give us curious looks.   
  
We Tendos tended to overreact a bit to the point of putting on a show for others.  
  
Nabiki, never one to mince word, turned to the spectators and gave an irritated "WHAT???!!"  
  
There were many face faults in the room, including my own, before the people in the room focused on not giving away that they were curious about what the two young Tendos were talking so passionately about.  
  
"Really, Akane, I never meant for things to get so out of hand." Nabiki lowered her eyes and my heart went out to her. I knew that, although my sister did a lot of things out of self-interest, she really did care for us---her family. After all, we were the only ones that knew and accepted the real Nabiki Tendo.   
  
"Look Nabiki, I know that the wedding was the perfect financial opportunity you'd been waiting for."  
  
Nabiki opened her mouth to interrupt but I held up my hand to silence her.   
  
"BUT...I also understand that the reason you did what you did may have had something to do with the fact that Ranma and I were jumping into something we weren't ready for."  
  
The more I thought of it the more I was grateful to Nabiki. She may have done things crudely but she had done them with mostly good intentions.  
  
The babbling, lanky waiter interrupted us as he nervously set down our milkshakes on the table. Nabiki gave him one of her secret smiles and he let us know that the drinks were on the house.   
  
"Thanks Nabiki." And I meant that in more ways than one.   
  
"Think nothing of it little sis'...besides, I owe you one. A BIG one."  
  
I knew that Nabiki was not comfortable with owing anyone anything. I also knew that she would do her damndest to repay her debt.   
  
"It's okay Nabiki. I think you've already started to make amends..." I started, trying to sound as matter-of-fact as I could.   
  
"How?," she replied, taking a long sip of her milkshake and being loud about it. Really, my big sister could be so silly sometimes.  
  
"Well the fact that all the money you made off our wedding is enough to start a trust fund for the future Tendo-Saotome children is a great start, don't you think?"  
  
I laughed as Nabiki almost choked on her drink and watched in amazement as she turned many different shades of blue.  
  
She finally got a hold of herself and gave me a wry grin.   
  
"That's okay, I'll just make up for it by getting extra photo shoots for Ranma."  
  
My sister and I laughed together and it felt nice to do that...and with Nabiki of all people.   
  
Unfortunately, small moments like those don't always last forever.   
*************************************************  
  
The days passed by, with the usual activity that had plagued Nerima for so long and I felt so...worn down. I knew it was beginning to worry Ranma but I just didn't have the energy to discuss things with him. I didn't think I was ready and I didn't want my temper and his "foot in mouth" tendencies to get us fighting again.   
  
It was so much better to feel nothing more than the depression. I finally realized one day that it was just that. I wanted to drown in it so that everything else would disappear and I'd be left with nothing more than its calming presence.   
  
I don't even think I realized how bad it really was.   
  
Then Ryoga did a peculiar thing one day. He came to me, umbrella in one, his head lying low and told me that he would be leaving...for good this time.  
  
I had never really gotten to know him well but I knew I would miss him. He reminded me so much of Ranma sometimes. Full of honor and a strength that probably equaled Ranma's. Besides, he seemed like a nice enough guy.   
  
  
"Akane," he whispered softly, his eyes downcast, "I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you. Things just happened the way they did and I couldn't stop and...please don't hate me."   
  
I didn't understand what he was talking about because Ryoga had always been so honest and sincere and...he was a kindred spirit. I could see that he would never hurt a soul unless it was absolutely necessary.   
  
So I smiled at him, the first genuine smile I had given anyone in a long time, my eyes questioning him.   
  
"I don't understand Ryoga. What's this all about? How could you possibly hurt me?" I had wanted to let him know that only one person was capable of doing that, hurting me that is. And that was only because I loved that person so damned much.  
  
"I..."   
  
He stood awkwardly just outside the door and I suddenly remembered that I was being a horrible hostess and offered a sincere "gomen nasai" before inviting him in. We sat on the wooden floor of the dojo because that was the only sacred place in the house and it offered the only privacy.   
  
I watched him as he sat across from me, still not meeting my gaze. Something was obviously bothering him and I wanted to help him...so I reached out and placed my hand over his.  
  
He jumped as if he'd just seen a rattlesnake nearby and I quickly withdrew my hand. Whatever was bothering the guy must have been worse than I thought.   
  
"Ryoga. Tell me what's bothering you. Whatever it is I'll listen." I placed my head in my hands, so he would know that he had my undivided attention.   
  
"Well..." he finally raised his head, looking over my shoulder where the collection of family weapons was located.   
  
"Maybe it's better if I start from the beginning."  
  
And he did. He told me everything, how he'd felt the first time he'd met Ranma, how he'd challenged Ranma and gotten lost on the way. Ryoga told me about his journeys, about the people he'd seen and talked to along the way...all having been acquainted with the infamous Ranma Saotome in one way or another.  
  
I grimaced, not doubting that there were more unnamed fiancées. That Genma really was as stupid as people got.   
  
These things were not new to me. Ranma had confided in me, telling me that meeting Ryoga had been one of the best things that could have happened in his life. He did so during many occasions, when we'd sit near the koi pond watching the stars in the sky. It was nice being there with him because that was a time of reflection. The scenery left us feeling a bit mellow, like a cup of sake that runs through your body warming your insides.   
  
Ryoga got more agitated as he continued his tale and I noticed that he had started sweating profusely.   
  
And then he revealed to me that he had a curse and that, not surprisingly, Ranma had played a part in it   
  
"I was so mad at Ranma, Akane. He just...it wasn't really his fault but if he had just been watching what he was doing... I know it was unfair of me to blame him but...having to adjust to the curse was so damned hard and... Sometimes Ranma doesn't know how good he has it." His voice trailed off and I saw him clench and unclench his hands.   
  
I sat there, wondering what type of curse could be so horrible to make him feel so miserable. Maybe he turned into a fish and I imagined him flopping around on concrete in the middle of a hot summer day. That'd really be difficult. Or maybe he was a pesky fly and he had to live his life avoiding being swatted to death. I tried not to giggle because Ryoga looked as if his heart was about to break in two.  
  
"You know what Ryoga?" He finally looked me in the eyes and I changed my voice so it was as calm and soothing as Kasumi's.   
  
"I wish my P-Chan were here. He'd have you feeling better in no time." He cringed at that, but I dismissed the action, too caught up praising my cute pet pig.   
  
"He's such a good listener. And he's not judgmental." I paused, trying to think of the exact words to describe how that little pig, who was so much like a human being that I never felt silly when I confided my secrets to him, made me feel.  
  
"And...he loves me. I can see it. You know what's funny about that Ryoga? He says more to me, just listening than Ran..." I felt the tears in my eyes and I turned away, not wanting to let Ryoga see me cry. And certainly not for that jerk.  
  
I was startled as my hands were lifted until Ryoga's enclosed them. I turned to look at him, but he had a vacant look on his face, as if her weren't seeing me at that moment.  
  
"He does, you know, love you." He choked on the words and took a moment to clear his throat.   
  
I gently pulled my hands away and shook my head.   
  
"Don't say things you're not sure about Ryoga. He...if he does, he sure has a funny way of showing it."   
  
Ryoga sighed deeply and he looked right at me, pain and longing in his eyes.   
  
"I don't know why I'm going to tell you this, I...yes I do."   
  
He took my hands in his, staring at them in a way that was unsettling.   
  
"I'm going to tell you this because...I can see how much you're hurting and because you need to know."   
  
And he told me everything.   
  
How desperate Ranma had become when he found out that I had been brought into a battle that was supposed to be his. How he was no longer concerned about finding the spring of drowned man but spent long hours staring vacantly into the darkness. How he walked around in a daze after he was told that I would die soon. How Ryoga had to goad him into snapping out of his despair.   
  
He told me how Ranma had fought Saffron with all his will, how he'd get right back up when it seemed that it would be the end for him.   
  
I just sat there, stunned, seeing everything that Ryoga told me in my mind's eye.   
  
Ryoga paused, and I fought back the urge to tell him to stop, tell him that I didn't want to hear anymore because... I did want to know. The wondering about what exactly had gone on while I was away, trapped in the doll's body, on the verge of dying had consumed my thoughts and had invaded my every waking moment. I needed to know.   
  
"If you had seen hi...," Ryoga's voice, filled with the raw hurt I imagine Ranma must have felt, scared me.  
  
"When he thought you were...d-d-dead, I felt so sorry for him. I felt sorry that my best friend and my worst enemy was...I wouldn't have wished that kind of pain on anyone."   
  
Ryoga's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head once more. I turned away so that he would not feel shame at the thought of crying in front of me.   
  
"We all saw it, Shampoo, Mousse and me. It was... He cried out, the pain must've been so strong and...I don't ever want to hear anything like that again."   
  
My head began to throb and I thought it would explode at any moment. So that was why Ranma had avoided the subject for so long. I brought my hand to my mouth and held back the sob that threatened to break free.   
  
"Why?" The voice seemed so raw with desperation and confusion and even a bit of anger. It took a few seconds for me to realize that it was my own.   
  
"Why did you want to tell me this? I don't understand...you didn't have to but you did and..." I reached out and placed my hand on his chin, forcing him to meet my gaze.  
  
"Don't you see it Akane?" Ryoga reached up to place his hand over mine and I searched his face, trying to find a clue that would let me know what he wanted me to see.   
  
And then he did something that left me stunned and speechless. He grabbed a bottle of water from his backpack and looked at me with soulful eyes that seemed so familiar. I knew I had seen those eyes before. They were filled with a love and devotion that was so pure it made me sad.   
  
He raised the bottle over his head.   
  
And I was certain that his eyes were familiar to me.   
  
The water spilled over and rushed down and everything happened in slow motion.   
  
*You have the prettiest eyes P-Chan. I swear, they're so big and expressive that sometimes I think you're not a pig at all.*   
  
He..  
  
*P-Chan, why are you so bashful? I'm just changing. Oh, poor baby, you've got a nosebleed.*  
  
Ryoga was...  
  
*P-Chan, do you think Ranma really loves me?*  
  
But he wouldn't...  
  
*Why is my baby always so mad at Ranma?*  
  
It dawned on me even before I witnessed the familiar change from human to cursed form. Ryoga had asked for forgiveness. He had said that he'd never meant to hurt me. It had taken me so long to figure it out.   
  
And there before me was my little P-Chan, his head hung in shame.   
  
P-Chan who loved me and listened to me and comforted me. P-Chan who was so gentlemanly that he would turn his back whenever I was changing.   
  
The same P-Chan that I would cradle in my arms, his little snout brushing against my breast.   
  
I had been stupid and the world wasn't what it seemed. I never knew I could feel such disappointment and that betrayal could cut so deeply into my heart.   
  
P-Chan was Ryoga's cursed form. Ryoga was P-Chan. P-Chan loved me and so Ryoga...  
  
The world started spinning and a flood of emotions flowed through me until everything exploded.   
  
I couldn't see past the red haze that surrounded me, and my anger mounted.   
  
I couldn't breathe.   
  
It's funny how, when you think things can't get any worse in your life someone proves you wrong.   
  
That was my last thought as I closed my eyes, letting the darkness carry me to the furthest corners of oblivion.   
  
To be continued....  
  
*******************************************************  
Author's notes: For those of you who read the first version of this story...can you tell I did some editing on it? O.K. so it seems that I took a weed whacker and hacked away at the original but I couldn't help it. It's been on my mind for a while to have Akane change because she couldn't have gone the whole Saffron ordeal without having changed even the tiniest bit, right? I thought it'd be interesting to tie in Ryoga's secret to the conversation he has with Akane about the way Ranma feels because she had to find out the truth one day, and who better to tell her than Ryoga himself? He gave her two "truths" in one convo. Poor girl, I wonder how she'll get past this? Okay, here's a serious request guys....e-mail me! Please? I need to know whether or not there will be a part II to this story or whether I've been wasting my time and energy when I should be filling my mind with useless Ranma 1/2 factoids. Oh, and make it constructive criticism please (i.e. None of that "you suck! Who taut you how to rite?"...seriously, is there anything worse than a critic who needs to take a dose of his/her own medicine? LOL).   
Peace to everyone and please respond to my fanfic.   
Sonia M.   
  
------I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away...I don't know where my soul is, I don't know...------ "I'm like a Bird" by Nelly Fertado  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Truth: Part II

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rumiko  
Takahashi and other respective companies and I am  
in no way making any profit from this story. This  
is just for my personal enjoyment and for the  
enjoyment of those who may read this.  
  
Email me with C&C: simplyshy@hotmail.com  
  
*************************************************  
  
The Truth: Part 2  
  
by SM  
*************************************************  
  
The darkness was familiar to me. It was comforting and at the same time it filled me with a dread that was so strong it made me tremble.   
  
I felt cold all over and I felt betrayed and full of rage.   
  
How could I not have seen it? The signs were all there and...oh kami I was such an idiot!   
  
But Ryoga was such a kind soul and he'd never do anything so deceitful...but he had.   
  
And Ranma had stood by and...  
  
My first instinct was to loathe Ranma. I felt the need to bash him to the ground and punish him, make him feel the same pain and humiliation that I felt.   
  
All those nights I had been sleeping with *him* and Ranma had not thought enough of me to tell me to let me know.   
  
But then my head began to throb and a voice whispered to me in the darkness, my own voice, gently telling me that I had ignored all the signs. It was my fault that I had not seen the truth sooner.  
  
*Hey 'pig-boy,' you wanna go at it? Bring it on then.*  
  
He could have told me. I would have listened. I would have believed him.  
  
* Hey Akane, whatcha do that for?*  
  
* You're always messing with Ryoga for no reason you baka! Stop it!*  
  
But I wasn't a mind reader. Was it my fault that I was oblivious to everything? I needed to be told; how was I supposed to suspect?  
  
*Ranma, you idiot! Stop calling me 'pig-boy'! You promised! Put that bucket down and fight me like a man!*  
  
And Ranma was so honorable and he...it wasn't Ranma's place to tell me.   
  
  
Warm tears trickled down my face and still I tried to push back the shame that was taunting me.   
  
It was all Ryoga's fault, the bastard. *He* was the hentai and he was wrong for what he did.  
  
'Yes,' whispered the voice, 'he was. But then again, you didn't want to let him go, did you?'   
  
*P-Chan, why are you leaving? You're not trying to sneak away from me, are you?*  
  
But...I needed him. I needed that little piglet because without him I don't know what I would've done. He helped me fight the loneliness that threatened to invade my heart and...   
  
*You're a good listener P-Chan. You wonderful little piglet...you're the best thing that ever happened to me.*  
  
And he had been. Up until then, I had been lost in grief because, although I was good at hiding it, I'd never been able to get over my mother's death.  
  
I can still remember crying inside every morning as I got up to get ready for school.   
  
As the years passed by, the pain lessened, but I was left with a dull ache ins my heart.   
  
One I couldn't rid myself of.   
  
And then Ranma came along and he brought all this trouble with him and he was insensitive and rude and obnoxious. He was...Ranma.   
  
But I made a horrible mistake and I wish I could take it back because it hurt so badly. What I did was the worst thing I could have done.   
  
I fell in love with Ranma Saotome.  
  
I needed a reprieve from all the conflicting emotions and when P-Chan came along... I needed his soulful eyes and his attentive face shining up at me.   
  
With P-Chan, I could let all my sorrows and my worries go. The little pig listened and, at a time when I needed that the most he was truly a blessing.  
  
But still, it hadn't just been an innocent pig watching me as I undressed to go to bed. It had been Ryoga. *He* had been the one to stare at me with love and adoration...  
  
And yet he could never look me in the eye when he was in human form.   
  
I thought all this and the darkness was suddenly menacing and I didn't want to think anymore. I wanted to be taken away until I felt nothing.   
  
But as much as I wished it and wanted it...I couldn't.   
  
I couldn't blame Ryoga for what he had done because maybe he needed me as much as I needed him. If he felt half of what I'd been feeling the past few months then...he was not to blame.   
  
And Ranma...he was so honorable and good and kind. I'd never given him a chance and I wouldn't have given him a chance if he had told me. I know that.   
  
But it hurt to see that about myself. See that I was filled with an anger and rage that had control over me.   
  
Seeing how unfair I had been to everyone around me was painful.   
  
What Ryoga had confessed made me realize other things and it was like a domino effect in my mind.  
  
The anger I felt dissipated, replaced by a deep shame.  
  
Ranma wasn't perfect but I had always given him less credit than he deserved.   
  
I tried, without success, not to go into go into another round of 'pity me the motherless girl.'   
  
I used to do that a lot, give reasons why I was justified in acting like the 'angry-uncute-tomboy' Ranma always called me.   
  
My mother had died. Poor me. I was the youngest. Pity me. Life wasn't fair. Woe is me. Tofu loved Kasumi. Damn her.   
  
I convinced myself that the world owed me and if I was rude, unfeminine, and blind to everyone else's feelings sometimes...then so be it.   
  
And when Ranma came along he...he challenged me and he was better than me _in so many ways_.  
  
He was more honorable than I had been and he cared about everyone and he was strong and...so handsome.  
  
I remember that the first thing I fell in love with were his eyes.   
  
They were a clear blue that reminded me of the color of the water in Yakami beach. We would go there when I was younger and my mother tried to teach me to swim.   
  
I was four and I can still feel my mother's arms under me, keeping me afloat. I didn't fear the water as I kicked because I knew my mother was there. My mother would never let me go.   
  
But she did.   
  
She let me go too soon. I wasn't ready. My mother died and left me all alone in the deep end of the ocean and I almost drowned.   
  
And then Ranma showed up and I could suddenly kick my legs out and I didn't feel as if I were suffocating in water.   
  
But wherever Ranma was, trouble was never far behind. And so when I finally met trouble and mayhem they came in the form of Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, and...Ryoga.   
  
A kind and gentle soul who was blinded by love. A strong love and devotion for a woman who could not love him.  
  
Mu Tsu.  
  
A strong Amazon girl who wanted Ranma only because she was too proud and too scared to try and disobey tribal laws.  
  
Xian Pu.  
  
A girl who could have become one of my closest and best friends had she not been human enough to fall for Ranma for the same reasons I had come to cherish him.  
  
Ukyo.  
  
A girl who had been without love or emotion for so long that she could not bear to let it go when it finally came into her life with the name of Ranma Saotome.   
  
Kodachi.  
  
I didn't blame her for it and I think I would have gone a bit mad too if it hadn't been for Ryoga.   
  
  
He had given me comfort and friendship as P-Chan, a friendship so beautiful that the darkness had retreated for a while and I was able to face each day with some semblance of strength.   
  
And Ranma, nothing could describe what I felt for Ranma. I loved him because...I didn't know why I loved him.   
  
  
They had all brought such excitement into my lives that, little by little I had gone out of my shell and I had started smiling and I felt full of life.  
  
But I had also learned to love outside of my family...I left security. I was lost and I didn't know what I was supposed to do.   
  
Even now, I don't think I know what love is.  
  
No, I do. Love, as I know it, is when you care for someone so much that the thought of being without him is unbearable.   
  
Love as I know it is when you care for someone enough to let him go, but hold on to him as long as you can.  
  
For Akane Tendo, daughter of Soun Tendo and heir to the Anything Goes Art, love is mysterious and frightening and exhilarating all at the same time.   
  
Love makes you think you despise someone when, in reality, it's only the hurt that makes you think you do.   
  
The little I know amounts to only one thing...love *is*.  
  
No matter how much you fight it, disguise it, or push it away it's always there. It's there to torture you and tempt you and taunt you.   
  
I also know what love isn't.   
  
Love isn't forcing someone to marry you or abide by strange laws or making someone's life miserable so you can maintain your pride. It also isn't hoping and wishing that the affection and respect you feel for someone will turn into something more.  
  
Love can't afford that price.  
  
As far as I'm concerned, love isn't surrounded by a cloak of madness that pounds away at you until you can't tell what's real. It isn't fair to confuse love with gratitude to someone for driving the dark shadows away.   
  
Even though I feel guilty for saying it, love isn't wishing and praying that your best friend will see you in a different way instead of feeling grateful that you have something more precious and beautiful than others will have in their lifetimes.  
  
The only thing that is certain in my world is that I love Ranma Saotome with all his defects and all his downfalls.  
  
As I lay in the darkness, huddled in the furthest recesses of my own mind, I could feel it pulsating deep inside me.  
  
The love I felt for Ranma Saotome was thrilling and so, so terrifying.   
  
I thought then that Ryoga was the least of my problems.   
  
Ryoga...I could forgive Ryoga because I knew he had confused admiration and affection with love. He didn't know _me_.   
  
The little piglet had only known half of Akane Tendo.  
  
Yes, just like Ranma Saotome, I often felt that I was half a woman.   
  
You couldn't, after all, be a complete woman when you didn't know how to love, could you?   
  
Ryoga only saw the girl who craved for a kind ear to listen, the one who was kind and gentle only when she was with her pet piglet.   
  
He didn't know the part of me that Ranma had touched, the part that sparked to life the moment he came into my life.  
  
Somehow, I found a way to laugh at the situation. Poor Ryoga...if he only knew the real me, he'd probably bless his poor sense of direction.  
  
Ranma made me feel alive and angry and frustrated and content and...he made me feel so many things at the same time that it's sort of hard to describe.   
  
With Ranma, it was as if something had exploded inside of me. I felt revitalized and life was suddenly interesting.   
  
My anger, the anger that Ranma made me feel each and every time he provoked it made my life bearable.   
  
Suddenly, things weren't so bad anymore.   
  
Unfortunately, things changed when I fell in love with Ranma. He had spoiled me, made me independent and unique, so I wasn't content with playing the part of 'just another fiancÃ©e.'   
  
And then the battle with Saffron made me realize that things had to change. They had to change because I had started despising what I felt for Ranma...I hated it because it hurt so much to stand by and see that we weren't getting anywhere.  
  
And yet, I didn't know if I was ready to face being in love with Ranma, to experience it.  
  
What if I wasn't good enough? What if Akane Tendo wasn't good enough for Ranma Saotome?  
  
But it was better to find out, to take on that challenge than to just sit back and let things go on as they had been. I just couldn't do that any more, kami help me but I just couldn't anymore.   
  
Maybe...maybe, in a weird and twisted way I should be grateful to Ryoga for what he had revealed.  
  
Ryoga had done what neither Ranma or I had done...he had changed things. Although the secret he had revealed hurt me terribly and I wasn't sure that I could forgive him just yet...he had started something that could be continued.   
  
Maybe it was something that *I* could continue.   
  
The idea was appealing and I felt myself coming out of the shadows just a little...  
  
It was time to stop trying to hide the truth from people just to spare feelings.   
  
If Ryoga, someone I was sure was hesitant whenever it came to hurting others, was brave enough to do it then Akane Tendo could surely do it.  
  
But then again...  
  
No. It was time to change things. As much as it would hurt others, it was better that way.  
  
And maybe, maybe I could set the example by forgiving Ryoga for what he had done.  
  
After all, he had only told me the truth.   
  
I thought all this in what seemed like an eternity and suddenly everything seemed brighter and I felt as if some of the worry I had been feeling had been lifted from my shoulders.  
  
Still, I couldn't forget reality. It would be a long time before Ranma and I could be together.  
  
Even then things would never be perfect.   
  
As I opened my eyes to see Ranma hovering over me, a worried expression on his face, I couldn't help thinking that I could probably handle that.   
  
******************************************************  
Author's Notes:  
Whoa, so much going on ne? I know everything seems sort of confusing and unclear but I sort of wanted to go with Akane's stream of consciousness. She's thinking so many things and feeling even more that I thought it'd be cool to stick with that and make it a bit natural. Now that I'm done with this chapter, what exactly can you guys look forward to? Well, next up, Akane must deal with Ryoga and everyone else, including Ranma. How will I handle the Akane/Ranma confrontation? Well, let's just say that it won't be your typical "girl gazes into guy's eyes and they live happily ever after" type thing, but it'll be sure to give you a WAFF (Warms and Fuzzy Feeling). Give me C&C about this chapter because, after all, there's this great thing on fanfiction.net called "editing" and I can do lots of it at your request guys. Well, I'll be sure and try to post Part 3 sometime next week and you can be sure that you'll see more of the "Three Little Schoolgirls" story posted. As for the Nabiki/Kunou storyline request, I'm seriously thinking of doing another...maybe a "the day after" follow-up? Right now, there's a lot on my plate so I'll just take it easy for now.   
C&C: Review or drop a line--simplyshy@hotmail.com  
  
Until later,  
Sonia M.   



	3. The Truth:Part III

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rumiko  
Takahashi and other respective companies and I am  
in no way making any profit from this story. This  
is just for my personal enjoyment and for the  
enjoyment of those who may read this.  
  
Email me with C&C: simplyshy@hotmail.com  
  
*************************************************  
  
The Truth: Part 3  
  
by SM  
*************************************************  
"Are you all right, Akane?"  
  
I closed my eyes for a second before nodding a halfhearted reply. My head felt as if I had received the pounding of my life. I finally understood why Ranma feared my mallets so much.  
  
I opened them once more and almost smiled at Ranma's expression. Really, you would have thought that I'd almost di--- My breath caught in my throat and it was a moment before I could get words out of my mouth.  
  
"I think so...how long was I out?"  
  
Nabiki was the one to answer.  
  
"Oh, about four long hours, sis. Dr. Tofu thought you might've gotten a concussion, but I told him it was unlikely given the fact that you're pretty hardheaded."   
  
She winked at me and I smiled, thanking the kami that Nabiki was there to lighten the mood. Honestly, I'd had about enough of my own morbid thoughts.   
Besides, I really didn't want Ranma to worry so much.  
  
"You know me sis, I'm the only one in the family who can break cinder blocks with my head."   
  
I didn't know laughing could be so painful until I tried it and the pounding in my head grew unbearable. I winced, and noticed that Nabiki wasn't as nonchalant about the situation as I'd thought. Her smile wavered and she turned; not before I could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.   
  
Ranma, meanwhile, chewed nervously on his lower lip and I almost thought he'd tear it off the way he was going at it.   
  
He finally stopped and just looked at me, his eyes traveling down to my slightly open gi top. I hastily pulled it close to me and covered myself with my blanket.  
  
"Well, I, um, I mean, your family was really worried about you Akane. What'd you go and faint for? Poor Ryoga was white as a sheet when he took you to Mr. Tendo and _he_ almost fainted too."  
  
I stopped myself from chuckling at the image of my father turning on the waterworks. He had probably found a way to accuse Ranma of neglecting his duties as a protective fiancÃ©e and scared him half to death with his "Daddy Demon-Head" impression.  
  
"I'm okay now guys, really. It's just...I guess I shouldn't skip breakfast so much, ne?"   
  
I attempted a smile but couldn't help wincing...damn the pain.   
  
Ranma and Nabiki gave each other knowing looks before turning back to me.  
  
"Well, sis, seeing how you're 'okay' I guess I'd better go check on Daddy."  
  
I motioned to my sister before she left, alarmed at her statement.  
  
"What do you mean 'check on Daddy'? Is he okay?"  
  
Nabiki gave me a wry grin.  
  
"Let's just say he cried a river and we had to sedate him for awhile. Kasumi should be up in a few minutes to check up on you."  
  
She turned and was at the door when she suddenly stopped and ran back to me.   
  
I was caught off guard as Nabiki hugged me to her fiercely and gave me a forehead kiss.  
  
"We'll talk later, okay little sis? Whatever it is that's been bothering you, we'll talk about it," she whispered, before making her hasty exit.   
  
Ranma stood there, awkwardly, before walking, a bit hesitantly, toward me.  
  
"Well..." He put his hands behind his head in that boyish way that always made my heart skip a beat.  
  
He stopped beside my bed and began to swing his arms back and forth.   
  
"So what happened Akane? You've been actin' strange for a whole month now, ever since...."   
  
His voice trailed off and I saw his eyes glaze over with something akin to pain and I wondered what he was remembering. Whatever it was left him completely disconcerted but he managed to snap back to reality and looked at me, his face still perplexed.  
  
"Nothing much Ranma." I toyed with the small gold chain that hung around my neck, not wanting to go into the conversation I knew Ranma and I were about to have.   
  
Ranma took a seat strategically placed next to my bed...Kasumi had probably put it there which meant that Ranma had spent most of the afternoon looking upon me as I was unconscious.   
  
For some reason, that thought made me feel warm inside. Then again, I knew Ranma cared that much.  
  
"Akane...I'm not really good at having serious conversations and stuff and don't exactly know how to start one but..."  
  
He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Something must have happened between you and Ryoga. He refused to stay around when Kasumi asked him to and he really hightailed it outta here."  
  
Ranma gave a snort before continuing.  
  
"Said something about how he had to go find Akari which is bullshit because that pig-b...er, I mean that idiot can't even find his way out of a closet."   
  
I looked away towards the window and was surprised to see that it had grown so late. How long had I been out? Obviously longer than I had thought.  
  
I wondered how I should broach the topic of what Ryoga had revealed to me. Well, the best way was to just jump right in; at least that was what I figured at the time.  
  
"Ryoga told me the truth, Ranma."  
  
Ranma's expression was blank and he honestly seemed to have no idea of the truth I was referring to.   
  
That wasn't surprising, considering that we all held truths we kept from others.  
  
"I know he's in love with me, or _thinks_ he's in love with me."   
  
It was interesting to watch the expression on Ranma's face progress from clueless to surprise to weary.   
  
"He told me that much, among other things."  
  
I laced my fingers together and look down into my palms. I couldn't bear to look at Ranma considering what I was about to tell him next.  
  
"He also told me about his curse, Ranma."  
  
My voice broke a bit but I forced myself to keep going. It was time that everything was out in the open.  
  
"I know," my voice died to a soft whisper, "he's really P-Chan."  
  
The silence in the room was deafening and curiosity got the best of me as I raised my head to look at Ranma.  
  
What I saw made the shame I'd felt earlier resurface.  
  
Ranma looked utterly terrified. I'm pretty sure he would have crawled under the bed if he'd been able to move at all. As it was, he was frozen as he stared into my eyes like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
He opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.   
  
For the umpteenth time, Ranma Saotome was left speechless.  
  
"I know what you expect of me Ranma and under normal circumstances I wouldn't disappoint you."  
  
I smoothed the sheets on my bed out and wondered how it was that I still had the same ones I'd had as a baby. It was seriously time to grow up.  
  
"I wouldn't have hesitated to pound you to the ground and I probably wouldn't have spoken to you ever again except..."  
  
There was no turning back and as much as I hated to admit it...  
  
"You had no obligation to tell me something that was so obvious. I understand _why_ you didn't tell me and..."  
  
I looked up and gave him a small smile.   
  
"I'm proud of you for _not_ telling me. I know it must've been hard for you to, well, risk getting the crap beat out of you."  
  
He looked at me, surprise on his face, and opened his mouth to reply.   
  
I silenced him by raising my hand.  
  
"You...Ranma, you're so...your mother's lucky to have a son like you."  
  
I saw the flicker of pain wash over Ranma's face but it was gone as quickly as it had come, replaced by a grateful one. I honestly think that Ranma would have cried right then and there if it hadn't been for his macho nature.   
  
His mother's approval meant so much to him.  
  
As I sat there, I wondered if maybe it was time to have _the_ talk. The conversation was going so well that maybe it was time to really talk about us and the situation we were in.  
  
But the thought of what having that conversation would mean frightened me to no end and so I lost my nerve.  
  
"We've got to find Ryoga, Ranma. There's no telling what he could do...thinking that I hate him and..."  
  
My pride was just as stubborn as Ranma's and so I covered my face with my hands as the tears began. Dammit I hated losing control.   
  
I don't think I'd ever cried so much and I was really going to have to get it together before I turned into a sniveling idiot.  
  
I felt Ranma's hand on my shoulder but I turned away, angrily wiping away the tears. No more crying. If growing up meant that I would have to maintain a brave front, then so be it.   
  
After all, I'd faced worse before.  
  
"Can you," I paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "think of anyplace he could've gone to?"  
  
Ranma stood and turned towards the window, his back to me.  
  
"With that guy's sense of direction, he could be anywhere. But then again, that same sense of direction usually takes him to safety, so I'm sure he's okay."  
  
Knowing how manic depressive Ryoga could get, I doubted that very much.   
  
"He thinks he's let down the person he loves and he's depressed and probably angry at himself. Where do you think his sense of direction would take him now?"  
  
Ranma turned around and looked at me a moment, deep in thought.   
  
"Well, he naturally gravitates towards places where he can find comfort and it's usually with people he knows."  
  
That basically narrowed it down to all our close friends plus the nice girl with the pigs, Akari I think her name was.   
  
"Places with good food are a plus."  
  
Well, I guess he wouldn't be showing up on any nights when I cooked.   
  
Ranma's eyes widened and I could almost see a lightbulb light up in his head.   
  
"What place has good food, great company, and a sympathetic person waiting for you?"  
  
It dawned on me even before he was done.  
  
"Ukyo's."  
  
Ranma nodded his head in excitement.   
  
"Of course."  
  
I tried to ignore the spark of jealousy that rose in me. Now was definitely not the time for petty behavior.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I pulled the covers aside and made an attempt to rise out of bed.  
  
My attempt was a feeble one as my legs refused to cooperate with me. I felt a wave of dizziness coming and I let myself fall to a sitting position at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Akane, are you sure that you're well enough to.."  
  
I waved him aside.  
  
"C'mon Ranma, I'm not an invalid or anything. I just..." I gulped in as much air as I could "need to clear my mind a bit."  
  
A few moments passed and, although my head was still aching a bit, I found myself able to stand.  
  
"There, see? I'm fine now."  
  
I took a few tentative steps forward until I was sure the dizziness had subsided.   
  
Ranma caught me off guard as he slipped his arm around my waist.  
  
"You can't be too careful, ne?"  
  
I almost protested but...there were so few moments like this that it would have been stupid of me to ruin it.  
  
As Ranma and I walked towards our destination, I promised myself that I'd find the time to settle things with him once and for all.   
  
***************************************  
I don't know exactly what I was expecting to find when we got to Ucchan's. Maybe a depressed Ryoga about to commit a horrible suicide that would endanger innocent bystanders. Heck, I would have even expected to find him with his head hung in shame.   
  
Of course, that would have made my task a bit too easy and, since we were in Nerima and the word "easy" was not in this population's dictionary (well, not unless it was me referring to all of Ranma's extra fiancÃ©es) what Ranma and I found at Ucchan's didn't exactly knock us over.   
  
Oh, we did a double take when we got there and it took all the courage I could muster not to turn around and run for the hills.   
  
After all, it wasn't every day that you'd find Ukyo, bottles of sake at her feet, sitting on Ryoga's lap with her arms swung around his neck.   
  
You also wouldn't usually find the two fast asleep.   
  
Not that I had any problem with that. I was, in fact, relieved and was about to turn around to tell Ranma. I figured that there was no need for us to interrupt this peaceful moment between the two.   
  
Unfortunately, Ranma is not good at discerning what is convenient and what isn't and he promptly proceeded to ask what I would call a stupid question.  
  
"Ryoga! Are you okay?"  
  
I turned, intending to chew Ranma out but soon found myself on the floor with Ranma's body curled protectively behind me.   
  
"Ranma, you had better explain to me why I am where I am and it'd better be a damned _good_ one..."  
  
"Don't be stupid Akane. Ranma's always protectin' you an' he'd better keep doing what he's doing 'cause if it was up to me I'd slice you up wif these spatchalas of mine."  
  
I looked up to see a very drunk and very pissed Ukyo, spatula in hand.   
  
Now, I may be a jealous, neurotic, and hostile fiancÃ©e at times but I'm not above admitting that Ukyo is one of the best martial artists in Nerima.   
  
As one of the best martial artists in Nerima I didn't doubt that she could've sliced my head off with that spatula because I had found that a drunk martial artist does not in any way alter his or her good aim.   
  
It was then and there that I decided that I would have to thank Ranma properly. Come to think of it, I owed him many apologies and thanks for previous times he had saved me.   
  
As it was, Ukyo was advancing and, although my pride would never let me admit it, I was scared senseless. This was not the sweet Ukyo who would listen to your problems in earnest and who never hesitated to see the good in everyone.  
  
This Ukyo was acting as if she were a protective mother cub who had just had her cave invaded by trespassers. In fact, the she was standing in front of Ryoga in much the same way.   
  
I saw Ranma advance on her out of the corner of my eye but he froze as Ukyo raised her spatula and aimed it at him.  
  
No, this was definitely not the Ukyo we knew.  
  
"Don't come closer sugar 'cuz, as much as I care about you and kami knows I do, you aren't czactly on my good side either."  
  
If I hadn't been watching Ukyo with such scrutiny I might have missed the wetness in her eyes but there it was and I realized that Ukyo was...hurt and I saw the accusation of betrayel in her eyes.  
  
"Ukyo." She turned to glare at me.  
  
"Ukyo, I don't know what it is that's happened but I've come here to talk to Ryoga and..."  
  
Ukyo turned to look at Ryoga, still in a blissful slumber, and her face softened for a moment but hardened just as quickly.   
  
She turned back to me, hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything to him. You wanna know how he came to me, huh? He was depressed as hell, crying his eyes out, saying something 'bout how he'd betrayed you and stuff and..."  
  
Ukyo wiped her eyes before continuing.  
  
"He, he told me what happened between you two and he...he's not too bright. But whatcha 'spect of someone who turns into a pig?"  
  
I saw Ranma tense as if he were about to advance but I knew he would never hurt Ukyo and had not doubt that he could disarm her in the blink of an eye. I shook my head, no, my eyes begging him to trust me on this one.  
  
"Ukyo, I don't...I'm not here to hurt him, really I'm not."   
  
"Oh, I know, you _never_ mean to hurt anyone, neither of you do and yet...and yet you _do_."  
  
Ukyo turned to Ranma and forgot about me, too absorbed in Ranma's presence.  
  
"Why didn't you _tell_ me? I spent ten years of my life 'magining that you and I could...but you couldn't even let me know that I was just grasping at straws?"  
  
She let out a wail that tore at me as I heard it and fell to the ground.   
  
"Am I that undeserving? No, I'm _stupid_, stupid for loving you when you don't deserve it."  
  
Ranma knelt beside Ukyo and made a move to place a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ touch me. You...it _hurts_, Ranma, kami it hurts. Not so much that you've chosen her but that you two don't even acknowledge it. That's what..."   
  
She sobbed into her hands and I walked to her, feeling guilty because she was right. Ranma and I had been too selfish in not admitting what others could see so clearly. We were cruel in not admitting to each other that we...  
  
I wrapped my arms around Ukyo and she struggled at first but suddenly went limp in my arms.  
  
I saw Ranma walk to where Ryoga was and he signaled to me that he was out cold.   
  
He picked Ryoga up and headed towards the stairs and I guessed that the talk with Ryoga would have to wait.   
  
For now, I had my hands full with Ukyo and the pain we had caused her.   
  
It's funny, I never knew that I could care so deeply about one of my rivals and if I had been told that her pain would cut me so I would have dismissed the idea.  
  
But I _did_ care because, although this was one of my rivals for Ranma's affections she was a human being with feelings that were real and whose pain I had caused.  
  
I stroked Ukyo's hair and hugged her to me.   
  
"Why couldn't he choose me, Akane? I...all I've done is love him unconditionally. Was that wrong of me? I..."  
  
Her voice broke and she wept in my arms and, it was odd that I would be the one to comfort her.   
  
And yet, it would have been worse if Ranma had been the one to do it. I knew that it was bad enough for her that I was there to witness her suffering but it would have been ten times worse if Ranma's arms had been around her because...it would have been nothing more than him comforting her and that would have hurt more.   
  
Knowing that the person you loved cared for you as a friend and nothing more.  
  
"Shhh, Ukyo. It's...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you weren't Ranma's choice but..."   
  
I gently turned her so she was facing me and cupped her face in my hands.  
  
"Ukyo, he...it had to have been a difficult choice, I know that much. I mean, you're so beautiful inside and out and you can cook and...you're so much better at things than I am but...I can't explain why it is that he's chosen me. I, I don't understand what he sees in me just as I couldn't see what Ryoga liked about me but..."  
  
My hands slipped to Ukyo's shoulders and I gripped them tightly.   
  
"If he hadn't chosen me, I want you to know that..."  
  
I brought Ukyo's face close to mine and kissed her on the forehead before whispering into her ear.  
  
"You would have been my choice for him, out of all the girls you would have been the best choice."  
  
I suddenly felt Ukyo's arms around me and she hugged me.   
  
My words had comforted her and, even if she couldn't be completely satisfied with her loss, at least she knew that she _hadn't_ been trying in vain.  
  
Ukyo Kuonji had fought a hard battle, certainly one worth fighting, and had left a worthy opponent.   
  
We both heard someone clear his throat and turned to see Ranma standing awkwardly just a few feet away from us.  
  
"Well, Pig-boy'll be out for the rest of the night. What'd you give him, Ucchan? Don't tell me he drank all the sake?"  
  
"No, 'course not. I'm greedy when it comes to my sake..._I_ drank most of it and, well, he just happened to join in and here we are."  
  
She hiccupped before falling unconscious in my arms.  
  
I sighed, and handed her over to Ranma, who looked down on her face. He smiled wistfully before taking her upstairs.  
  
I waited for him just outside the entrance, content to feel the cool breeze on my face. I definitely was not looking forward to Shampoo and Kodachi's reactions. If sweet Ukyo's had been so negative, I shuddered to think how the rest of Ranma's fiancÃ©es would react.  
  
'And just think, Ranma and I haven't even talked about what everyone else knows we feel,' I thought, before closing my eyes.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have ever thought I'd see Ukyo drunk as a sailor but there you are."  
  
I opened my eyes again to see Ranma standing before me, a sheepish look on his face.  
  
Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to be in my bed fast asleep so that I could escape the inevitable just awhile longer.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" Ranma's blue eyes bore a hole in me and his worried expression always made me feel so confused. I didn't deserve to have him worry about me so.  
  
"Just take me home, Ranma. Please," I whispered.   
  
Ranma said nothing as he scooped me up in his arms and jumped onto a rooftop.   
  
  
I let the frustration and weariness of the day overtake me as I fell into a deep sleep, but not before wondering how much longer Ranma and I would be able to avoid the feelings that refused to disappear.   
****************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I proofread as much as I can but I do so hastily so you I can get the chapters out to you without delay. In other words, please excuse any grammatical/typographical errors. What exactly happened to get Ukyo so riled up? Well, I've decided that I'm going to cover that in an upcoming side story. What's next for our favorite couple? Well, Akane must finally have a talk with Ranma and the results are not going to be what you expect (I steadfastedly refuse to give them the "on the rooftops watching the stars" scenario). I need to give Ryoga and Ukyo some sort of comfort and so I'll try to follow up the side story with a Ryoga+Ukyo story. I have so much on my plate and so little time. I was intending for this to be another Ryoga and Akane moment but Ukyo just wouldn't leave and you guys know how persuasive she can be with those sharp spatulas in her hand. I'm having fun planning out the Shampoo and Kodachi encounters so stay tuned. As always, e-mail me smijaresc@my-deja.com or leave feedback in the fanfiction.net reviews forum.   
  
Until next time,  
  
  
Sonia M.   
  
  
P.S. Does anyone happen to remember if Ranma's eyes are blue or gray? I've heard them referred to as blue in some fanfics while others give him gray.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
Author's Notes:  
Whoa, so much going on ne? I know everything seems sort of confusing and unclear but I sort of wanted to go with Akane's stream of consciousness. She's thinking so many things and feeling even more that I thought it'd be cool to stick with that and make it a bit natural. Now that I'm done with this chapter, what exactly can you guys look forward to? Well, next up, Akane must deal with Ryoga and everyone else, including Ranma. How will I handle the Akane/Ranma confrontation? Well, let's just say that it won't be your typical "girl gazes into guy's eyes and they live happily ever after" type thing, but it'll be sure to give you a WAFF (Warms and Fuzzy Feeling). Give me C&C about this chapter because, after all, there's this great thing on fanfiction.net called "editing" and I can do lots of it at your request guys. Well, I'll be sure and try to post Part 3 sometime next week and you can be sure that you'll see more of the "Three Little Schoolgirls" story posted. As for the Nabiki/Kunou storyline request, I'm seriously thinking of doing another...maybe a "the day after" follow-up? Right now, there's a lot on my plate so I'll just take it easy for now.   
C&C: Review or drop a line--simplyshy@hotmail.com  
  
Until later,  
Sonia M.   



	4. The Truth: Part IV

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rumiko  
Takahashi and other respective companies and I am  
in no way making any profit from this story. This  
is just for my personal enjoyment and for the  
enjoyment of those who may read this.  
  
Email me with C&C: simplyshy@hotmail.com  
  
*************************************************  
  
The Truth: Part 4  
  
by SM  
*************************************************  
"Akane?"   
  
I rolled over in bed, burrowing my head in my pillow so that I could drown out the sound of the voice that was ruining the first peaceful sleeping I'd had in awhile.  
  
"Buttercup, get up!" The mocking voice had a singsong quality that annoyed the heck out of me.   
  
Besides, Nabiki only called me buttercup when she was really trying to get a rise out of me.  
  
It all had to do with yellow being my favorite color and a certain frilly dress Mother had gotten for me that Nabiki swore made me look like a buttercup on a spring day.   
  
Needless to say, it was not the best thing to call someone on a Saturday morning, especially when that person had had as eventful a night as I had.  
  
I grabbed my pillow and swung it at the intruder and was pleased to hear an indignant shriek come from my sister as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Jeez buttercup, is that any way to treat your older sister who only has the best intentions in mind? And I was so worried."  
  
I cracked open an eye and saw Nabiki's face as she peered at me over the edge of the bed. Her eyes were big and round and her lips were formed into a pout.   
  
She looked utterly ridiculous.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm up already. But don't think it's because of that stupid look you just gave me, sis. What time is it anyway?"  
  
Nabiki stood and looked over me at my Felix the Cat wall clock. Ranma hated that clock with a passion and claimed that the eyes followed him every time he came in my room.   
  
The big baby.  
  
"It's fifteen 'til noon, buttercup. Ranma came in earlier to call you to breakfast but he said the stupid cat was staring at him and that got him all nervous."  
  
Nabiki gave me a huge smile as she sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh, and you also ended up whacking him out of the room while you were asleep. But I think it was definitely the cat that got him outta here."  
  
She giggled and I groaned. Even in my sleep I was still the same violent tomboy!  
  
"Well, I'll find a way to make it up to him later. And what exactly does that smirk on your face mean, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki raised her arms in defense.  
  
"Hey, I'm just wondering if your making it up to him has anything to do with the fact that you almost pounded him to the ground when he tried to keep Ukyo from slicing your head off yesterday."  
  
Why was I not surprised that word had already spread about yesterday's encounter with a violent, drunk Ukyo?   
  
"Maybe just a little but...I really owe Ranma, Biki. Since you know all about debts and how they're paid, what do you suppose I should do to pay mine?"  
  
A twinkle came into my sister's eyes and she smiled mischievously. Nabiki loved to plot and plan and besides, she basically knew about my desire to have things change between Ranma and me.  
  
"Well, for starters you could stop trying to kill him every time he so much as looks at you. That might help a little."  
  
I threw one my stuffed version of P-Chan at her but missed as Nabiki ducked her head.  
  
"See what I mean? TouchÃ©, sister of mine. Don't you think these violent tendencies of yours need to go?"  
  
She was saying it jokingly but the words struck a chord in me and I turned away.  
  
"Akane? Hey little sister, you know I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, right?"  
  
Nabiki wasn't the most sympathetic at times like these and patience was definitely not one of her virtues so I was not surprised when she placed a firm hand on my shoulder and turned me back so I was facing her.  
  
"C'mon now buttercup. I remember something about having a certain talk sometime soon. I think now is soon."  
  
She looked at me, her eyebrows raised and her mouth set in a grim line.   
  
I sighed.  
  
"I...Nabiki have I always been this way?"  
  
I waited for her honest answer. That was one of the things I loved about my oneechan, she was nothing if not honest.  
  
"How? Violent, suspicious, assuming the worst in a person, jealous...?"  
  
Brutally honest.  
  
"Geez, don't go so easy on me, sis."  
  
Nabiki grinned and I would've knocked her over with another pillow had I not run out of ammo. Besides, that would have just proven how right she was about me being violent.  
  
I wasn't _always_ violent.  
  
"Actually, no. I remember a time when you were pleasant, trusting, saw the best in people and would have given the shirt off your back to make someone happy."  
  
She paused and an evil glint appeared in her eyes.  
  
"But then again, that Akane wasn't as much fun."  
  
There were times that my oneechan could be annoying...this was one of those times.  
  
"Seriously, though. I wouldn't exactly say that those traits, the violent-suspicious-jealous you, are exactly bad per se. They can just be a bit frustrating if you're constantly bombarded with them."  
  
Like Ranma.  
  
"Like Ranma. I mean, the poor guy practically spends the better, or worst, part of the day with you and what do you do? You yell, accuse, nag, hit, punch, kick etc."  
  
There was a bright light in Nabiki's "Akane's a bitch" speech, I hoped.  
  
"But then again, Ranma doesn't exactly do anything to alleviate the situation, either."  
  
Nabiki crawled in beside me and put her arms around me.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is you and Ranma are perfect for each other."  
  
  
"Nabiki!!"  
  
Her eyes widened and she gave me her "you asked" look which was basically the same as her "ask a stupid question" look.  
  
"What I mean is that you being as spunky isn't as bad as you think it is. Your problem is that you go overboard with the "independent woman" crap."  
  
She sat up straight and began to chew strands of her hair.   
  
"There are times when I think you're starting to get it, you know? When you two look at each other with the kind of adoration that makes me want to throw up. Ranma does something, you leave in a huff and then I see it..."  
  
I straightened up, not exactly knowing where she was going with her speech and wondering why the hell I was accepting relationship advice from a sister who had never even dated, as far as I knew.  
  
Nabiki got this faraway look, completely engrossed in her thoughts. It was almost as if I weren't even there.  
  
"This complete understanding and acceptance of each other. Ranma gets this puppy eyed look, as if he's realized that you are what you are and he wouldn't have it any other way and you.."  
  
She turned to me, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"You look back at him, your eyes shining and it's as if you see that you are capable of being loved by someone, _worthy_ of it even and then..."  
  
Nabiki snapped her fingers and put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Someone interrupts and it all goes down the toilet."  
  
I began to stroke Nabiki's hair as I processed everything she had said.  
  
"I know," I said aloud, "which is what's been bothering me for the longest, Biki. How are Ranma and I ever going to get anywhere if everyone's always interrupting what little progress we make?"  
  
I gave a surprised yelp as I was knocked over by my sister's sudden attempt to straighten up.   
  
"C'mon now, buttercup. Where's that fighting spirit that bursts forth every time you pound Ranma into lower earth orbit? It's simple, really. All you have to do is get rid of the rest of his fiancÃ©es."  
  
There was a moment of silence before I responded.  
  
"You mean I have to kill them? I know Ranma's worth it, even if he is a mean jerk sometimes, but spending the rest of my life in jail isn't really-"  
  
Nabiki looked at me, her eyebrows raised, as if it were insulting for me to even be in her presence.  
  
"C'mon buttercup, you know what I mean. You've got to fight for what's rightfully yours. Now that Ukyo's out of the way that leaves the purple haired bimbo and the druggy Kuno chick. Well, not to mention Mousse, Cologne, and the rest of the Nerima population who gives a damn about you and Ranma."  
  
I ran through the list and realized that Nabiki had forgotten to mention the one person who had made my dating *anyone* virtually impossible.  
  
"Nabiki, what about Kuno? Have you forgotten that he has been the bane of my existence? I mean, he's head over heels in love with me and---Nabiki?"  
  
My sister was uncharacteristically silent and her mouth was set in a grim line. She seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
I snapped my fingers and watched in amusement as Nabiki turned to me, a strange look in her eyes.  
  
She suddenly cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, well, I have a feeling that Tatch-Tatewaki won't exactly be much trouble for you now. Let's just say that I've taken care of that problem for you."  
  
The idea was a bit incredible...my thoughts then turned suspicious as I wondered one thing that was completely natural whenever you were related to the most notorious businesswoman in Nerima.  
  
"How much is it gonna cost me, sis?"  
  
"Ow! What was that for??"  
  
Nabiki seemed genuinely hurt by that comment.  
  
"Think about what you said, figure out why it is that your comment was insensitive considering the talk we had awhile ago and start over."  
  
I grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry and...thank you."   
  
Nabiki just nodded and I suddenly found myself being dragged out of bed.  
  
"Alright buttercup. It's time for you to get out of this 'woe is me' funk you've been in and you can start by getting up and dressed and---geez sis, when are you going to get rid of those swirly yellow pajamas?! I can't believe you still have them. And at your age?"  
  
Now, I know that my attire isn't exactly as up to date as it should be and I know that the puffy dresses and oversized sweaters I wear aren't exactly chic but...  
  
"You know it's that little girl inside me that refuses to go away, Biki." My eyes widened as I gave Nabiki what I hoped was a look of pure innocence.  
  
"I mean, I've tried smothering her until her desperate cries are silenced but what can I do? She's as stubborn as I've always been."  
  
Nabiki did a complete facefault but quickly regained her composure.   
  
"Yeah, well, I could tell you the quickest way to murder your inner child. For a small fee, of course."  
  
I rolled my eyes as I walked to my closet to reach for my yellow piggy towel.   
  
"How can you do that when you haven't even gotten rid of yours?"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
I snickered.  
  
"Let's just say that you're lucky I haven't told anyone about that stash of Sailor Moon manga you keep in your 'portfolio'"   
  
That stopped my oneechan in her tracks.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Really, Biki. Can you imagine how people would react knowing that the calculating, manipulative-"  
  
"Don't forget witty and utterly devious-"  
  
We walked alongside each other and I was enjoying this friendly sisterly banter.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo is a hopeless romantic?!"  
  
Nabiki hissed at me to keep it down.  
  
I passed through the bedroom door and turned to close it behind me. I just couldn't resist giving my last parting shot before doing so.  
  
"Oh, and Biki."  
  
"Yeah?," she grumbled.  
  
"I expect those rolls of film with the pictures of Ranma as he took me to my room last night on my desk."   
  
I blew her a kiss and pretended not to hear the curses passing through the bathroom door.  
  
As I sat in the furo, the warm water caressing my body and drawing all the tension from it, I had a sudden understanding of why Nabiki enjoyed what she did.  
  
Blackmailing people _was_ fun.  
  
***************************************************  
After taking a long-hour relaxing bath, I chose my wardrobe carefully.  
  
Last night's events had left me changed and the talk with Nabiki had lifted my spirits, so I wanted my attire to reflect that.  
  
I looked in my closet and, after minutes of searching came up emptyhanded.   
  
Most of what was in my closet seemed as if it had been taken straight out of an eighties fashion shop so I was not too pleased with my choices.  
  
There was something that told me to keep looking and just as I was about to give up and admit defeat I found just the right thing.  
  
It was a long, sleeveless yellow sundress blended with orange tones and my eyes grew moist as I remembered that Kasumi had mentioned that she had found something she thought would suit me well.  
  
The dress had also belonged to my mother.  
  
It was long, I guessed that it would reach my ankles, and the fabric crossed over the chest and was bound around the waist and fell straight down into a full-length skirt. I imagined that it would accentuate my hips and long legs.   
  
I wondered if it would be a mistake to wear it considering that my father had been known to break into long periods of sobbing any time my mother was mentioned, recalled, or remembered.   
  
But it really was a pretty dress and it was at that moment that I saw a pair of sandals hidden behind a box of my old baby clothes that would go perfectly with the dress.   
  
I had only worn them once and had bought them because they made me look taller. Wearing them would probably bring me eye to eye with Ranma.  
  
Well, not quite, but it would be close.  
  
I finished dressing and sat at my dresser, taking time brushing my hair out.   
  
It had taken awhile for me to get used to having short hair but I soon found that it was much easier to maintain.   
  
Besides, I wasn't too creative when it came to hair styling, which is why my long hair had usually been parted into pigtails.   
  
I decided that the usual style would do except this time I would decorate my hair with a row of tiny barrettes.   
  
As soon as that was done, I grabbed a bottle of my favorite perfume and stopped to smell it.  
  
It was soft, the type of fragrance that would gently invade your senses if you were close enough to someone who cared enough to notice.  
  
The fragrance was sweet and subtle, unlike the kind I'd noticed on Shampoo: hers would knock you over much like the way she did whenever she barreled over someone on that bike of hers.  
  
I took a final look at myself in the mirror before rising, grabbing the golden bracelets that Ranma had given me for my seventeenth birthday.  
  
I smiled, remembereing the day he had given them to me.  
  
His gift had taken me completely by surprise. The day had passed with congratulations from my family and even Ranma had whispered a shy "happy birthday."   
  
For some reason, none of his fiancÃ©es had popped up, save Ukyo who had passed by to bring me a special birthday okonomiyaki (although I still think she saw it as an excuse to see Ranma). I guess it was their sort of present to me.  
  
In any case, the day had progressed without incidence and I received the traditional Tendo birthday dinner (Mother used to do the honors of cooking and such but Kasumi took over after her dea-- after she passed away).   
  
We had all gathered around the koi pond afterwards, eating cool watermelon slices before the gift giving began.  
  
Father gave me an opal ring that used to belong to my mother, just as she had given a ring to each of my sisters. Much to my surprise, he had not shed many tears. He just got a bit misty-eyed and told me how proud he was that I was growing up.  
  
Funny, I hadn't felt so grown up at the time.  
  
Kasumi gave me a small porcelain pig with a yellow bandanna tied around its neck. As she hugged me, she whispered that she knew how much I missed P-Chan but she hoped the gift would help ease the pain a little.  
  
It did.  
  
I received a gift certificate from Nabiki to the trendiest clothing shop and she had assured me the gift was bought from money she had extorted from our classmates at Furinkan High.   
  
In a weird way, I was actually touched by the gesture. Nabiki, being uncomfortable with touchy feely situations, had muttered something about me needing it.   
  
Ah well, the more things change...  
  
I hadn't expected a gift from Genma, who sat quietly throughout the whole procession, but then again he was the type of person who would surprise you at any given moment.  
  
He had given me a small wood crafted bhudda, which he said would bring me luck and happiness.   
  
It was still locked away somewhere deep in my closet because I still don't trust that anything that Genma owns isn't possessed, cursed, or simply evil.   
  
But I thanked him kindly for the gift.  
  
All eyes turned expectantly to Ranma because everyone was naturally curious about whether or not he had remembered to buy me anything.  
  
To tell the truth, I really hadn't expected anything from Ranma. Sure, I had given him a gift when he turned seventeen a month earlier but that was because I had wanted to and I had actually enjoyed thinking of what to get him.   
  
I originally wanted to be the one to cook him a celebratory dinner but Nabiki had advised me against it, in her own dry manner of course.  
  
Something along the lines of how it would be unfair for Ranma to die on his birthday.  
  
In any case, I was about to let everyone know that he didn't have to and that their gifts had been enough when Ranma quietly placed a small box in my hand.  
  
The box had been covered in Ranma's own rough manner with a bit of parcel paper and a yellow ribbon tied around it.   
  
I opened it carefully so I could save the paper and ribbon and was surprised to find a pair of golden bracelets.  
  
I was in awe of their beauty: there were deep grooves in both bracelets and, upon closer inspection, I noticed that there was an inscription inside each one.   
  
Unfortunately, the words remained unread since I had to try to keep my gift out of everyone's grasp. It seemed that everyone wanted to take a closer look.   
  
Ranma had instantly been bombarded with shouts of glee and requests that a wedding date be set. I had retreated to my room to put the bracelets in my special box, which is where I kept all the little things I held dear to my heart.   
  
  
That's where they remained because I hadn't had a chance to wear them...until now.   
  
As I placed a bracelet in each of my hands I remembered the inscriptions that I had never been able to read.  
  
I took them off once more, turning one in my hand so I could see the words.  
  
_Akane Tendo_  
  
I pushed the disappointment I felt at not finding something a bit more meaningful and sighed. Ranma wasn't much for displays of affection so why was I surprised?  
  
I turned to the other bracelet and expected to find something conventional, maybe the date of my birth, on it.  
  
  
I felt my pulse quicken and my heart swell up. The wonderful, adorable jerk.   
  
This bracelet didn't have an admission of love or some such nonsense. I hadn't really expected it, anyway.  
  
I turned the bracelet over and over, trying to decided the many meanings attached to the one word.  
  
_Kawaii_  
  
He thought...I was beautiful?   
  
I shook my head, no. It would have been too...no, it couldn't be.   
  
The bracelets were beautiful?  
  
That was stretching it a bit. Why not just take the word at face value?  
  
_Life_ was beautiful?   
  
I sighed, wondering why I always made things so hard on myself. Ranma had given me something precious and here I was trying to dissect the meaning of one word.  
  
Honestly, I could be so dense sometimes.  
  
I looked at Felix and decided that it was time to go down the stairs.   
  
But then I felt the butterflies in my stomach. What if everyone made a big deal about this...about me dressing up?  
  
I mean, it wasn't as if I was going anywhere special. Or maybe I was.   
  
Then again, when had Akane Tendo ever cared about what people thought?  
  
Always, I realized.  
  
Oh well, I decided as I pushed my feet into the sandals. There was nothing left to do except get my spunky self down those stairs, everyone's reaction be damned.  
  
As I walked down the stairs I couldn't push away the doubt that always rose in me whenever I did something different.   
  
Would Ranma notice?  
  
I had no time to dwell on that question this time as I descended the stairs and heard my father's trademark sobs.  
  
*************************************************  
"But I thought the Master was dead, Saotome!"  
  
I watched in fascination as my father placed his head atop the shogi table and sobbed his poor heart out.  
  
"I'm sorry Tendo, but this note says that we can expect the Master back soon...that is, if he doesn't find that nude beach in Kyoto beforehand. Why, we might not see him for another year if that happens!"  
  
Genma was not, for once, in his panda form. He was actually sitting nonchalantly across from my father and he seemed calm for someone who had just found out that the person he most despised would be returning.  
  
My father took a break from his sobbing to look quizzically at Genma.  
  
"Why are you so calm in the face of such tragic news, Saotome? Have you forgotten the rigorous training practices the old perverted Master puts us through?"  
  
Genma merely took a sip of sake before responding.  
  
"You see, my dear friend, I have come to a realization. It does no good for us to whine and sob and curse the kami for this travesty...no, no. I figure that I must save my energy for the day the Master reappears. That is when I will strike."  
  
Fresh tears formed in my father's eyes but he held them as he looked at Genma strangely. It was as if he had just found out Genma was actually a rocket scientist instead of a big, worthless slob.  
  
"Translation, please?"  
  
"I will drink myself into a stupor and forget about the whole matter and then, when the day comes..."  
  
Genma jumped up into a fighting stance, knocking over the shogi table and causing Father to topple over.  
  
"I WILL BEG, PLEAD, CRY AND SELL MY SOUL TO THE DEVIL IF NEEDED!"  
  
He then sat back down, taking another sip of the sake.  
  
"So dry those eyes my good man and save your dignity and self respect. You can rid yourself of both when the Master arrives."  
  
I couldn't help but snicker at Genma's nonsense. Honestly, Father would not be so foolish as to-  
  
"You're right, Saotome! Why appear weak and pathetic now when I can do it later!! Maybe, seeing me in such a state will disgust the Master so much that he will leave on another trip."  
  
I watched as Genma poured sake in a cup and handed it to my father.  
  
"To being weak---"  
  
He took a swig.  
  
"And pathetic-"  
  
My father drank to that.  
  
"After all---"  
  
Both raised their cups in the air before shouting in unison.  
  
"ANYTHING GOES WHERE THE MASTER'S CONCERNED!!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, deciding that maybe I could just tiptoe past them without having them notice.  
  
"Say Tendo..."  
  
My father looked up.  
  
"You think that your girls would be willing to part with some of their unmentionables? You know, so we can set a trap for the Master and maybe push him into the volcanic-"  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Waterworks was replaced by Daddy Demon-Head.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF GETTING MY LITTLE GIRLS INVOLVED???!!!"  
  
Genma quickly poured the cup of sake over himself and turned on the "poor innocent dumb panda" act.  
  
It was just a thought. His sign read.  
  
"Besides, Saotome, I already tried once and Kasumi told me it was not proper."  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes once more as he recalled the event.  
  
"My little girl scolded me!!!!"  
  
Even I sweatdropped at that comment.  
  
It was then that I decided that having my drunken, emotional father see me in his late wife's dress would not exactly be healthy at the moment so I made my way out to the koi pond.   
  
I decided to grab a snack so I stopped by the kitchen first.  
  
Kasumi was there, which didn't surprise me in the least. That was her own version of my dojo...a place where she felt calmest and happiest.  
  
Her back was turned to me but, I had long since learned that Kasumi could identify everyone's step.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're finally up, Akane."  
  
She turned to me and her eyes widened in amazement and her mouth turned up into a radiant smile.  
  
"You look...Mother's dress suits you."  
  
I blushed and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and a bowl of curry from the fridge.  
  
"Um...thanks, oneechan."  
  
It was odd, but as much as I felt the need to hear reassurances and compliments, I never quite knew how to take them. I guess it was that, as Nabiki would have pointed out, I didn't quite feel _worthy_ of them.  
  
"It's such a nice day outside. Nabiki's gone off to some business meeting of hers and father and Mr. Saotome...well, you know them."  
  
Kasumi grabbed a book from one of the kitchen drawers and turned to me.  
  
"And I'm about to return this book to Dr. Tofu."  
  
I didn't fail to notice the twinkle in my sister's eyes or the way she tried to act calm and composed.  
  
Sometimes, I wondered just how much Kasumi knew and how much she pretended she didn't.  
  
"If you'd like to come-"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No thanks, onee. I'm about to have my breakfast/lunch outside by the koi pond."  
  
Kasumi walked out of the kitchen and just as she was about to exit the house I heard her call out to me.  
  
"By the way, Ranma's outside and although he had a big breakfast-"  
  
I could imagine her sly smile as she said the words.  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you offered him a plate."  
  
I rolled my eyes before grabbing a glass and an extra bowl, filling it to the brim with the curry.   
  
Placing everything on a plate and making sure not to spill anything, I walked out to the old elm tree beside the koi pond.  
  
Sure enough, Ranma was there, his eyes shut, his breathing slow and even. He looked so...I suddenly remembered why it was that I loved him so much.  
  
"You never were too good at sneaking up on people, Akane."  
  
Startled, I lost a grip on the tray I was holding and watched it make its decent to the ground.  
  
Ranma, his eyes still closed, simply lifted a leg and balanced the tray and its contents with the flat of his foot.  
  
Show off, I thought.  
  
"Hey, the food smells good---did Kasumi make it?"   
  
He never could ask about any food I gave him without that tone of worry in his voice creeping in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I sighed and sat down next to him, crossing my legs as I did so. I grabbed the tray from him, making sure not to spill any of the lemonade in the process.  
  
Of course, I _would_ be the one to forget the chopstick.  
  
"I brought you a plate Ranma, but I forgot the chopsticks, so hold on a minute."  
  
I paused a moment to slide out of the sandals and made my way across the yard barefoot. I'd always liked the feel of the cool grass between my toes anyway. Besides, they didn't call me tomboy for nothing.  
  
After trying to remember which drawer Kasumi kept the chopsticks in I finally found them. I walked briskly towards Ranma, hoping that he hadn't gone on and finished the contents in his bowl---and mine, for that matter---. After all, Ranma was a bit too---eager, when it came to food.  
  
Sure enough, there was Ranma, eyes wide open, about to dump the curry into his mouth. And I was only half kidding when I called him the human garbage disposal.  
  
I giggled.  
  
"Honestly, Ranma. I know you spent most of your life out in the wild but haven't you learned anything in the year and a half you've been here?"  
  
He sighed, placing the bowl back on the tray.  
  
"You just had to say something you macho uncu---"  
  
Ranma stopped short as he finally took a good, long look at me.   
  
I responded, my eyebrows raised in mock annoyance.  
  
"Oh please do continue."  
  
Ranma seemed, at least for the moment, at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed and I decided that maybe I'd do him a favor and finish his oh-so-famous speech about my lack of femininity.  
  
"All right, let's see...you were about to say uncute, violent, sexless tomboy, right?"  
  
I leaned over, making sure that he could get a good whiff of my perfume. I was glad that I had decided to put a hint of lip gloss on my lips and a dab of makeup on my face.  
  
"Uncute means _not_ cute and, I'm sorry, but I spent a little too much time getting ready, for you to be able to convince me of that."  
  
Ranma grabbed the chopsticks out of my hands, mumbling something under his breath.   
  
"What was that, Ranma?"  
  
I grabbed a glass and poured lemonade in it. I took a small sip.  
  
Ranma stabbed at the curry and I almost asked what he was doing---making sure that it was dead, or what?  
  
He mumbled again, his mouth full this time.  
  
"I _almost_ heard you that time." I hid my smile behind my glass.  
  
"Thaz a cude ref."   
  
He finally finished chewing and swallowed.  
  
"Really, Ranma, could you be a bit more---"  
  
"That's a cute dress," he whispered, a hint of a blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
The glass trembled in my hands.  
  
"Thanks, it belonged to my Mom."  
  
We both settled back into the silence we both knew so well. Nothing more was said and we both finished our meal in silence.  
  
I wondered what Ranma was thinking.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
My thoughts interrupted, I raised my eyes to Ranma.  
  
"For the food, I mean."  
  
At the moment I could think of nothing more than the fact that Ranma's blue-gray eyes were focused on me and the butterflies dancing around in my stomach did not help the situation at all.   
  
My mouth suddenly became dry and I reached for the lemonade, happy to let the cool liquid slide down my tongue.   
  
"No biggie. You know me, I can serve food as long as it's not my own. People seem to disappear whenever that happens."  
  
I gave a half-hearted laugh, and wondered why I had brought the subject up. I mean, I was already self-conscious about my lack of skills where cooking was concerned. Besides, having Ranma agree with me would only worsen my already deteriorating self-esteem.  
  
I must have looked as if I'd just lost a friend (either that or _really_ killed my inner child) because I suddenly felt Ranma's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Don't get so down about the cooking thing Akane. I mean, not everyone is good at everything."  
  
I almost laughed at that. Not being good at everything wasn't my problem, it was not being good at _anything_ that stung.  
  
"Thanks, Ranma. I'll take your words of wisdom into consideration next time I burn down the kitchen."   
  
It would have been hilarious, really, if I hadn't really burned down the kitchen once.   
  
Nabiki had never let me live that one down.  
  
"C'mon, Akane, you know what I mean. There are some things you're good at, some things Kasumi's good at. I mean, why do you think Kasumi's never tried to pick up martial arts?"  
  
That wasn't really true. My oneechan had, like all the Tendo girls, practiced the arts when she was a small child. Daddy had put us in his class and that's where my love for the art had grown.  
  
But then again, Kasumi had never taken a liking to it at all. She had preferred to busy herself in the kitchen with Mother, preparing lunches for all the students in the class.  
  
"I mean, Kasumi's great when it comes to cooking, Nabiki's good at stripping you of money, pride and any source of self-respect you have and you, well you're pretty good at the arts."  
  
Those were words I'd longed to hear come out of Ranma's mouth ever since I'd had my first sparring session with him. My determination and stubbornness at practicing the art stemmed from the hope that I would one day hear Ranma tell me I was good. Not great, but I'd settle for good.  
  
For some reason, the words weren't as convincing as I thought they'd be.  
  
"But..." I paused, not sure whether or not I wanted to play a game of "guess Akane's insecurities".   
  
"I'm _not_ that good at it Ranma. I mean, come one. When I'm up against Ukyo I'm barely able to keep standing on my two feet and forget about Shampoo. She could probably kick my ass blindfolded and with her hands tied behind her back. If that's being 'pretty good' I wonder what being a complete failure is."  
  
I set my bowl down on the tray, my appetite suddenly gone.   
  
"So you can stop trying to make me feel better by lying to me. Why not just admit the truth? The one thing that I thought I had a shot at, the one skill I used to have that my sisters didn't and it turns out that I'm really not that good at it at all."  
  
It hurt like hell to admit it but honesty was becoming a major part of my life so why not just acknowledge that I was terrible at the one thing that had made me happy?   
  
I ignored the lump in my throat and told myself that the tears in my eyes were due to the high pollen count in the area. Before I knew it, I was reaching down to get ahold of the tray and all its contents.   
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
Ranma said it softly, but the tone in his voice dared me to tell him otherwise. He was looking at me with a seriousness that sent chills down my spine.  
  
My eyes traveled from his eyes to his strong jawbone, continuing along his broad shoulders and toned forearms. They stopped where his hand was firmly holding my wrist.   
  
"C'mon Akane, don't you think it's time for you to stop second guessing yourself? Sure your form's sloppy, you get so eager to prove yourself that you lose concentration and I end up having to save you from your stupid mistakes but...damn Akane, you have so much potential."  
  
No male had ever spoken to me the way Ranma just had and I had to fight the urge to take my mallet and smash Ranma into oblivion. After all, he was only telling me the truth.  
  
"I see it every time you fight alongside me and...you have the potential of being my equal. But then the doubts run through your head and, well, you've convinced yourself that you're not good enough compared to everyone else and..."  
  
Ranma loosened his grip on my wrist and turned my hand over. He continued once more and I wondered if he knew that he had started stroking my palm with his fingers.  
  
"It's frustrating, Akane. Is it any wonder that I call you stupid sometimes? Or that I taunt you? I do it because that's the only way to draw out your fighting spirit and to get you out of the self-pity trip you've been on ever since our failed wed--- for awhile now."  
  
His hand was so big compared to mine but it was surprisingly gentle and it thrilled and excited me. I stopped myself from reaching up to stroke his face. Things were moving too fast for me at the moment.  
  
So I gently withdrew my hand from his. A look of disappointment briefly crossed Ranma's face but was gone just as suddenly.   
  
"Why don't you say it, Ranma? You're right, ever since our _failed wedding_ I've been frustrated and disappointed and...tired."  
  
My hands were shaking so I placed them on my lap, my fingers interlaced.   
  
"Ukyo was right, you know. We've been in this situation for so long and, it's just not fun anymore Ranma. It's not fair to anyone and I'm just so...I'm not happy anymore Ranma."  
  
I looked ahead because if I were to look at Ranma I would start crying and I had already promised myself that I wouldn't do that anymore.   
  
"All the mayhem and drama...it was good when we were in high school and kept the days from being boring but...Ranma I almost died!"  
  
My hands were shaking again but even my controlled breathing couldn't stop them from doing so.  
  
"It's not your fault, don't you dare think that's what I'm trying to say. _I'm_ the one who followed you and I wouldn't think twice about doing it again. But things were supposed to change after that, Ranma."  
  
That's the only relief I'd gotten from the horrible experience with Saffron. I'd hoped that we had all gone through that ordeal so that things could change.  
  
"The wedding was supposed to mark that Ranma. Maybe it was good that we didn't go through with it because we obviously have a lot of growing up to do but...  
  
  
I bit my lip until I tasted blood. I wanted to see how Ranma was taking all this but I jut couldn't. At least not without breaking down.  
  
  
"Do you know how much I was looking forward to it? And then you said I looked beautiful and I thought that it wouldn't be so bad being married to you."  
  
A laugh rose in my throat, or maybe it was a sob, I wasn't sure which.  
  
"And then everything got ruined and here we are. So yeah, I understood what Ukyo said last night and she was right."  
  
That was all I had to say. At that moment I didn't care what Ranma thought or maybe I cared too much and it was just painful. I was confused and calm and agitated all at once.   
  
But I'd let it all go and maybe I'd given Ranma too much information or maybe he didn't care and maybe having a serious conversation with a guy was just too much.  
  
"You ain-aren't the only one who feels that way."  
  
I turned to Ranma, silent tears making their way down my cheeks and now it was he who was avoiding my gaze.  
  
"I've thought about it even before the wedding day...with Saffron. I keep goin' through that day, again and again in my dreams."  
  
I watched him tense, his hands clutching blades of grass, his jawbone clenched.   
  
"You're not the only one who wonders sometimes, you know. I was holdin' you, in my arms, and.."  
  
He turned his head, just as Ryoga had when I thought he was crying. But Ranma never cried!  
  
"I thought you were dea--- gone and it hurt more'n any punch Pop's ever thrown at me and I wondered if maybe I wasn't as great as I thought I was."  
  
It was my turn to place a hand on his shoulder. His muscles relaxed a little under my hands.   
  
"Great, ain't it? There I was, Ranma Saotome, heir of the Anything Goes arts and the person I lo-- you almost die on me..."  
  
My hand moved up and down Ranma's shoulders and it was sad how much trouble we could have avoided if Ranma'd talked to me like this.  
  
"Don't think I'm cryin' or anythin'. Just...."  
  
I watched him reach down to take the cold pitcher of lemonade but I stopped him.   
  
It was always comfortable for Ranma to escape by activating his curse. Ranma Saotome cry? Of course not. So why not bring in the cute redheaded chick?  
  
After all, it was better for a cute girl to cry than a big, strong martial artist, right?  
  
"Don't."  
  
I placed a tentative hand on Ranma's and held it tightly.   
  
"You...for the first time you're telling me the truth and you're actually letting letting yourself feel something..."  
  
My hand slowly rose until it was close enough to touch Ranma's cheek. I hesitated.   
  
And then I placed my hand on it and stroked it, my fingers trembling as I did so. My resolve not to cry had long since left me.  
  
"Real men can cry because it take a lot of courage to do that even when others make you feel shame but...I won't do that Ranma."  
  
The tears in my eyes blurred my vision and I searched blindly for Ranma's mouth. I didn't care what Ranma's reaction would be because at the moment I needed his lips on mine, our tears mingling together, the taste intoxicating.  
  
"I won't _ever_ do that."  
  
I couldn't think. I only knew that this, _this_ felt so right and I couldn't believe that we'd avoided it for so long.   
  
His breath was hot against my skin and my hands were on his shoulders, running through his hair then down his back.   
  
"I thought I'd l-l-ost you..."  
  
I kissed his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead...I couldn't stop.  
  
"But you didn't and I'm here and we're both..."  
  
In my dreams I'd never imagined that I, no, we'd be doing this, in broad daylight. No starry night, just the sunlight teasing my bare shoulders, his fingers caressing my back.   
  
This is their cue, I thought. It's time for Ukyo to barge in, screaming for me to let her Ranchan go. Or maybe Shampoo'll come through the wall, balancing a bowl of ramen in her hand.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
Nothing but his mouth on mine, our tongues caressing each other, and I felt a deep bliss I never thought I'd be able to feel.   
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I know..." I replied.   
  
The words were said and in the end Ranma Saotome let his guard down, took the shoulder I offered, letting me comfort him. He was that boy who'd learned the Neko-ken when he was six, wished for a mother he couldn't see, bewildered by the attention others gave him.   
  
He was crying on my shoulder in male form. He was a man amongst men.   
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Me too." I whispered.   
  
And in a strange way, it was nice, us not knowing what we'd do next. Together.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Well, what can I say? This is a long chapter (19 pages in Microsoft Word, to be exact) and nothing much happens until the end. I said I wouldn't do a rooftop scene and I didn't. It might have ended up being as sappy as one though, although I tried not to have it end that way. So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Think it's mediocre? Let me know by commenting on the fanfiction.net review forum or by e-mailing me smijaresc@my-deja.com What's next? Like Ranma and Akane...I have no idea. At least until my fingers start a-typin' away. Now to wreak havoc on Nabiki and Kuno's barely blossoming relationship...  
  
Until next time,  
Sonia M.   
  
"Why do fools fall in love?"  
  
  
  



End file.
